Eyes closed
by Salkarda
Summary: PWP, Alucard/Integra. It's strange O.o


Дисклеймер: Хеллсинг приналежит Хирано, русский язык - народу, а Трава - мне.

Стоит только закрыть глаза, как мир вокруг меняется. Сжимается в разы, а всё вокруг превращается в зыбкий мираж, обман слуха и осязания. Стоит только сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях, пытаясь удержать в голове картинку и увериться, что ничего не изменилось: как закрылись глаза, так и откроются. И отчего-то почти сразу чувствуешь много разных вещей, которые не замечаешь обычно, слишком уж привычными стали. Иначе чувствуется тело, стоит только посидеть минут десять, не открывая глаз. Например, понимаешь, что галстук оказывается слишком туго затянут. И прядка волос зацепилась за что-то и тянет, не больно, но неприятно. И босые ноги неприятно холодит сквозняк, хотя откуда ему взяться в подвале?  
Интегра старается успокоить себя: она с детства не любит темноту и тишину. И этот запах: плесени, пыли, старого дерева и легкого такого гнилостного душка, который часто бывает в старых домах. Ей казалось, что она очутилась в гробу. И от понимания, что не «в», а «на» не легче. Несущественная разница.  
Мир сужается до размеров собственного тела. По телу бегут мурашки – в подвале прохладно. Слышно, нет, ощущается биение сердца – толчки отдаются в кончиках пальцев, в висках, мелко дёргает жилку на шее. Пульс учащается, почему-то кажется, что не хватает воздуха. И руки тянет: неприятно, но весьма ощутимо. Затекли в неудобном положении – не слишком удобно лежать со стянутыми где-то над головой, пусть и собственным галстуком, запястьями, чувствуя при этом под собой гладкую полировку гроба. И всё-таки первое прикосновение становится неожиданностью: она ждала, сосредоточилась на ощущениях, твёрдо зная, что вот-вот… И всё равно дёрнулась на легкое касание чего-то прохладного к ступне. Неприятно-внезапного. Медленного, изучающего – вверх по ноге, под штаниной - от которого кожа покрывается мурашками, а щекам становится горячо-горячо. А потом такого же медленного – вниз. А потом ощущение касания пропадает.  
Интегра умеет себя контролировать и бороться с подступающим… страхом. Не поддаваться панике, дышать глубоко и ровно, сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь одном, например, на работе. А в детстве она повторяла таблицу умножения. Правда, тут не та ситуация.  
Следующее прикосновение почти обжигает – больше неожиданностью и резкостью, хотя женщина думала, что сможет его предугадать. Хотя бы по колебанию воздуха, по легкой прохладце, по шуршанию одежды.  
А Алукард умеет превращаться в стаю… ммм… сороконожек. Мерзкие твари. Мохнатые, ползучие, маленькие. Вездесущие. И во что-то, до отвращения напоминающее змей – он показывал. И в Адскую Гончую – тварь с двумя головами и сотней глаз. А ещё в тени. Интегра пару раз ловила себя на мысли, на что же похожи поглаживания этих теней. Почему-то утверждалась в мысли, что они ледяные. И много раз представляла себе на что будет похожа их ласка – тягучие, как патока, липкие, скользящие, морозящие и одновременно обжигающие. Ну и глупости же лезут в голову.  
- Госпожа не испугалась? – от сквозящей в голосе насмешки Интегра сжимает зубы.  
И резко выдыхает, когда губы касаются её кожи. Если бы она могла, непременно прижала бы руки к груди – так она чувствовала себя менее раздетой. Даже если костюм застёгнут на все пуговицы, она всё равно чувствует себя голым королём. Особенно если её каждый день по восемь часов так и раздевают взглядами. Хотя, взгляд Алукарда Интегра бы раздевающим не назвала, это скорее уже раздевший и… со всеми вытекающими. На столе, на плацу, да хоть на приёме у Королевы или за столом переговоров перед епископом Максвеллом.  
Интегра думает, что зря согласилась играть в карты. Леди всегда была азартна, но умела вовремя остановиться, сохранив трезвой голову: хорошо работал внутренний стоп-кран, мерзенький такой голосок, в нужный момент перечисляющий, что может выйти, если хорошенько не подумать перед тем, как сделать. А тут стоп-кран в соответствии с законом подлости дал осечку. Как раз тогда, когда на кону была не самая удачная для неё ставка.  
Волоски на руках встают дыбом от холода и неожиданно пробегающей по телу дрожи – ключицы очерчивает холодная ладонь, мягко поглаживает и спускается ниже. Ткань рубашки вампиру не помеха. Следующее прикосновение выходит каким-то ласкающе-ощупывающим: повязка на глазах давит и не позволяет увидеть, что происходит, но зато чувствуется хорошо – рука выписывает восьмёрку, полукруг, ласкает, чуть надавливая, по рёбрам, пальцы пробегают по низу живота – хочется сжаться. А потом пальцы пропадают – хочется потянуться следом. Странные желания.  
А авторы дамских романов – тех самых, два доллара за штучку, мягкий переплёт и омерзительно розовенькая обложечка со страстно обнимающейся парочкой – думают, что вампиры очень горячие любовники. И просто обожают извращения, унижения и медленное поедание своей любовницы во время секса. Смешно. Правда-правда.  
Звякает ремень на брюках – прикосновение выходит холодным, но от него становится жарко. Даже не от самого движения, а от сознания собственной беспомощности – а как иначе назвать невозможность что-то сделать? Очень странное чувство.  
Бьющейся жилки на шее дотрагивается прохладный язык – Интегра свистяще выдыхает. Леди Хеллсинг знала, что вампиры не должны быть горячими, но подсознательно всё равно ожидала совсем другого. Вообще она ждала чего угодно. Что Алукард её свяжет и отымет в лучших традициях варваров-захватчиков: пара облапываний и больше похожих на укусы поцелуев, порванная одежда (знал бы, сколько стоит хотя бы кружевной бюстгальтер!) три минуты резких толчков и неделя боли в низу живота. Или напротив, будет обцеловывать и чуть ли не облизывать каждый участок тела по полчаса, и всё это продлится ночь, а она опять не успеет выспаться. Или… А, додумать можно что угодно, но реальность выходит пока больше похожей на второй вариант: по влажному прикосновению и холодку на коже Интегра догадывается, что Алукард её снова облизывает, на этот раз куда ниже, под грудью. Как ребёнок конфету.  
- А вот про варвара – это обидно, - замечает вампир. Телепат чёртов.  
С лямками бюстгальтера вампир справляется легко – если у девушки завязаны руки, бюстгальтер, по идее, не снять, но всегда проще порвать сами лямки, чем пытаться извернуться. Интегра возмущенно шипит: «Мог бы и отстегнуть», - и понимает, что в данном случае вампир её игнорирует. Брюки соскальзывают куда-то вниз – от этого неприятно-холодно и хочется сжаться. Интегра успокаивает себя тем, что раз не видно, значит и стыдиться нечего. И правильно, кого стыдиться? Пауков и тараканов? Подвальной пыли?  
А вот рубашку он оставляет. То ли порвать сложнее, то ли так интереснее. Ощущение трущейся от каждого её движения ткани не самое приятное. И смялась рубашка к тому же.  
Кажется, это называется принципом компенсации: у лишившегося слуха обостряются зрение, обоняние и тактильные ощущения; потерявший обоняние лучше слышит и видит. Другие чувства заметно усиливаются, чтобы возместить потерю одного. То же происходит с тем, кто лишён одного из чувств на время – восприятие меняется, всё чувствуется острее и иначе. Особенно если вокруг тьма кромешная.  
А всё, что не видно, можно додумать.  
- Госпожа не замерзнет? – почти участливо.  
Движение выходит скользящим и смазанным, скорее от того, что Интегра резко дёргается и выгибается, чем от того, что наглый вампир, вздумавший ухватить госпожу за грудь, так запланировал. И Интегра выгибается вновь – на этот раз от прикосновения куда ниже и значительно сильнее. И куда он торопится, вся ночь впереди?  
- Если не поторопишься, замерзну, - зло отвечает Интегра. А если поторопится, то всенепременно сдерёт ей кожу на спине: полированная поверхность гроба обманчиво-гладкая, но о вырезанные буквы можно себе всё натереть за пару минут ёрзаний.  
Что-то поднимает её - Интегра чувствует себя куклой. У неё такая в детстве была, фарфоровая, с пустыми стеклянными глазами: укладываешь – закрывает глаза, поднимаешь – открывает. Ещё секунду спустя она у него на коленях. Леди Хеллсинг отмечает про себя, что без одежды сидеть как-то даже удобнее – ремень не мешает, ничего никуда не впивается и нигде не трёт. Рубашка не в счёт. И вообще, от неё холоднее.  
«Варвар», - думает мисс Хеллсинг про себя. Не то чтобы ей сильно жалко одного предмета гардероба…  
- Не варвар, а мужчина, - нравоучительно поправляет Алукард.  
Леди захлёстывает волна глухого раздражения: так же не честно, сидит тут, гладит, целует и всё? А где продолжение? Она что, ради этого полчаса на крышке гроба лежала? Воображение успешно дорисовывает бродящего все эти полчаса вокруг Алукарда, задумчиво облизывающегося и так и не решившего, с чего лучше начать. Глупо, глупо, леди Хеллсинг.  
Мир куда-то поплыл, равновесие потерялось, а ведь он всего лишь приподнял ее – Интегра шипит сквозь зубы. Странно только чувствовать и слышать, но не видеть. Хотя одновременно проще: можно представить, что просто глаза закрыты. И додумать. И острее прочувствовать. Например то, что снять с себя штаны вампир не потрудился, только расстегнул ширинку.  
«Век мечтала заняться сексом с полностью одетым мужчиной, - думает Интегра саркастически. – Хоть бы носки снял».  
И чувствует себя почему-то развратно-бесстыжей. Особенно от понимания, что начинает мысленно торопить мужчину: ишь, расселся тут, когда девушка уже готова и ждёт.  
Алукард проводит ладонью по её запястьям, легко разминая, сильно тянет на себя, практически вжимая тело женщины в свое. Будто обнялась со статуей из Королевского Музея. С подогревом. Он заводит её связанные кисти за свою голову, одной рукой придерживая свою женщину за талию. Интегра ёрзает – от волнения, от возбуждения, от жара в низу живота. Ладони вампира обнимают женщину за талию, чуть надавливают – Интегра покорно опускается. Буквально на пару сантиметров: она хорошо чувствует, что вампир не торопится, не то заводя себя и её, не то растягивая удовольствие. А потом легко приподнимает Интегру. Леди не пытается дёрнуться или самостоятельно задать темп, хотя очень хочет – её морозит, но больше от проснувшейся похоти, чем от холода. Может в этом и заключался тонкий расчёт вампира: терпеливо подождать, пока госпожа сама всё себе додумает, а потом прийти на готовенькое.  
От ощущения трущегося о низ её живота головки члена кружится голова. Кровь стучит в висках. Хорошо, что она ничего не видит. Правильно. Так не стыдно.  
От первого толчка Интегра тихо ойкает и дёргается, нелепо заваливаясь назад. Алукард её удерживает и не позволяет пошевелиться. Ощущения словно в тугой комок скручиваются, хочется потребовать продолжения, причём немедленно. Чтобы скрутить эмоции до конца и развернуться, подобно пружине. Потому что если не развернуться…  
Чем-то похоже на её первый заезд в седле: тогда она так же боялась, тряслась, не знала, куда деть руки. Ах, да, тут выход нашёлся, а то так бы и сидела, не зная, куда их лучше пристроить: на плечи вампиру, ему же на талию или ещё куда. И ещё сходство есть: побаливают разведённые ноги и приходится держать равновесие. И тогда Интегра тоже закрывала глаза: от страха. Забавная ассоциация.  
«Скакун, - думает Интегра. – Племенной жеребец».  
А волосы у него щекотные. Вся эта смоляная грива, длинная, мягкая, пахнущая тленом, ладаном, железом, машинным маслом и пылью. Колышется туда-сюда в такт движениям – плавным, медленным, настолько осторожным, что леди чувствует себя в объятиях Алукарда чем-то вроде ценной китайской вазы, которую протирают влажной тряпочкой: одно неверное движение - и, бам! – в руках одни фарфоровые осколки. Только она знает, что никакого «бама» не будет: Алукард хорошо знает, что делает, его уверенности на двоих с лихвой хватит.  
- Давай мы их ленточкой соберём, - внезапно предлагает Интегра. Сосредоточенно сопящий (надо же, дедушка ведь писал, что вампирам не нужен кислород. Может, привычка?) вампир как-то странно фыркает женщине в ухо. И прижимает пальцы к её губам, безмолвно приказывая молчать.  
Вниз, вниз, до упора. Интегра тихо ахает и дергается: не больно, не неприятно, скорее необычно. Это у них не в первый раз, но сверху и, тем более, у Алукарда на коленях, ей быть ещё не доводилось. Вампир усаживает её обратно почти насильно, прижимает ягодицы женщины к своим ногам и свистящим: «Сиди», - вроде бы успокаивает. Или предупреждает.  
Тело кажется чужим и сильно дезориентированным в пространстве. Вот, вроде, рука, но как она далеко от остального тела и не определить.  
От прикосновения к груди, сперва робко-поглаживающего, потом хозяйски-наглого, бросает в жар. Алукард заставляет леди чуть откинуться назад, надавливая на плечи, будто пытаясь её уложить. А куда – позади метр пустоты и пол подвала? Пыльный и грязный. Если уложит на пол – сам виноват, секса не будет. И как хорошо, что руки связаны – шея вампира отлично подходит для того, чтобы за неё держаться, тем более, развести ладони не получится. А значит, и не упасть. Даже если вампир вот так разведёт ноги и примется поглаживать ягодицы Интегры, чуть надавливая и сжимая. А член внутри неё пульсирует, от этого жарко и почти больно. Мисс Хеллсинг давно привыкла командовать, вот и теперь ей очень хочется потребовать, чтобы Алукард её погладил вон там, поцеловал вот тут и двигался уже, двигался, потому что она так хочет! И вернул в вертикальное положение – ей не нравится чувствовать за спиной пустоту.  
Когда влажный язык дразнящее касается её соска, Интегра только всхлипывает и выгибается сильнее. Ощущение почти болезненное, словно кубик льда к горячей коже приложили. Хочется прижаться плотнее или наоборот отстраниться совсем. Она выбирает первое.  
- Хватит, - просит Интегра.  
- Совсем? – выдыхает Алукард.  
Хотя он-то явно понимает, что именно от него требуется. Издевается. И ведь не остановится, даже если ему сейчас явится сам Господь Бог в окружении архангелов и потребует прекратить безобразие. Но Бог далеко. И отвернётся - он не вуайерист. И вообще, сам сказал плодиться и размножаться, чем, собственно, Интегра со Слугой и занимаются. С самого что ни на есть Божеского позволения.  
Леди нетерпеливо двигает тазом, словно посылает лошадь в галоп. Забавное движение, она такое выполнять всегда стеснялась, очень уж недвусмысленно выглядело. А тут оно очень даже к месту, тем более, что «скакун» такому обращению не противится и очень даже рад. Это если судить по сдавленному вздоху-всхлипу.  
Интегра пытается сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, а в голову лезет какая-то чушь. Хочется застонать, как плохой актрисе в порнографическом фильме, и выкрикивать его имя. И всё-таки предложить Алукарду ленточку: его волосы лезут женщине в лицо, она отплёвывается и тяжело дышит. И почему-то всё вспоминается первый урок верховой езды, отчего вампира хочется пришпорить пятками, чтобы перестал заниматься глупостями и развязал ей руки. И не останавливался. Только не останавливался.  
Алукард снова поднимает её, сперва легонько покачивает вверх-вниз, потом всё увеличивает глубину толчков. Вампир тяжело дышит, уткнувшись носом в ключицу леди .  
«Умница, хороший мальчик», - так и рвётся с языка. Были бы руки свободны, всенепременно бы по голове погладила. Но не успевает: мир взрывается разноцветной вспышкой, тело скручивает сладкая судорога, а вместо оргазмического крика выходит жалобный стон.  
А первым, что Интегра скажет после всего этого, будет: "Может быть повторим", - именно так, утвердительно, на невысказанный вопрос тихо засмеявшегося Алукарда.  



End file.
